1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device (for example, a printer, a scanner, a fax) and a web server that provide a workflow status of a job, and a method of providing the workflow status of the job in the image forming device and the web server. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to an image forming device and a web server to display the workflow status of a currently performed job in real-time under each job condition, so that the user can conveniently check the workflow of the currently performed job, and a method of providing the workflow status of the job to the image forming device and the web server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers for image forming devices are installed in host devices, such as personal computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), so as to use the image forming devices connected to the host devices. The drivers are programs that interface between the image forming devices and the host devices and provide user interface pictures through which users set additional functions and driving methods of the image forming devices, and various functions based on information transmitted from the image forming devices.
For example, if a user puts a paper sheet on a scanner and then requests the scanner to perform scanning, the scanner scans the paper sheet to obtain an image, compresses the scanned image, and transmits the compressed image to the driver of the host device. The scanner also transmits information indicating its performance of the processes of compressing the scanned image and transmitting the compressed image to the driver, and the driver shows the processes on a graph based on the transmitted information. The user recognizes processes of compressing and transmitting the current document by the graph on the host device.
However, a conventional image forming device provides only information on a process of compressing or transmitting a scanned image to the host device, but not additional detailed information regarding the scanned image. Thus, a user frequently will not accurately know the processing status of a currently scanned image.
Also, if the conventional image forming device does not include a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), the conventional image forming device does not display a process of processing data by itself. As a result, the user can only check the process through a host device.